


Never Me

by mr_reblogbutton



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Decima - Freeform, F/M, I apologise for this one, Implied Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_reblogbutton/pseuds/mr_reblogbutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Lame-o Superhero Origin Story. <br/>Two enemies discuss the one thing they have in common; Douglas Eiffel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Me

"How long does he have?"

"I don't know. This... Is very advance case."

Hera fell silent. Hilbert heard machinery humming in the walls. So she was concerned. Eiffel was yet to wake up and Minkowski was at her wits end. She had gone to get some rest and left Hera in charge of Hilbert who had been placed there to watch over the comms officer.

"So..." the AI announced awkwardly, "read any good books?"

Hilbert grunted I'm response. He wouldn't waste his breathe on such a mocking question. His eyes were still on Eiffel who's chest rose and fell unsteadily. After the doctor had heard news of the young man's condition he had convinced a panicked Minkowski to let him take control. Doug's uniform was stripped off and sent out an airlock in case the blood made contact with anyone else. He was dressed only in a t-shirt and boxers.

"I'm the only one who can help at this point." he had insisted.

He had lied. There wasn't anything he could do; not at this point. So why was he even here?

"Should I say goodbye?" came Hera's worried voice through the speakers. Ah. Maybe... Maybe that's why he was here. To say goodbye.

"Doctor? Should I say goodbye to Doug?"

He hesitated, checked the communication officer's sluggish vitals, and then came to the grim conclusion.

"Yes, Hera...you can... Bid him farewell."

He scrubbed at his tired face with shaky hands.

"You should too."

"...What?"

"I know how you... Feel about him. He might have felt the same if you hadn't..." She trailed off but the unspoken words hung in the room. If Hilbert hadn't been the bastard who caused this mess maybe Eiffel would have returned his feelings.

"He loves you more."

"I can't give him what he wants."

"But he loves you still, that's something. He will never show an ounce of kindness to someone like me. He will never listen to me when I say goodbye. Just watch, when he dies it will be your voice and story that he will be listening to and he'll think that the hand holding his and stroking his hair is yours! Never me! Never will he want to think is me! I will never...he will never know me."

As if on cue the man in question stirred. His voice was rasping but no cough shook his body.

"Hera..." he called through his fever. "Talk... Talk to me..." he drifted off again but Hera launched into a glitch filled story about all the time they had spent together.

Hilbert held a tight grip on Eiffel's hand. His other hand was gently working it's way through the knots in the sickly man's long hair. The words of Isabel Lovelace echoed through his mind as her shaky voice spoke about Lambert's death.

'he did stop coughing in the end.'

 

 

Eiffel hadn't coughed in a while.


End file.
